Their Twisted Love
by Rain Falls So Do Dreams
Summary: ItachiMikoto, 50 sentences for the livejournal community 1sentence. Both PostUchiha Massacure & PreUchiha Massacure. M just in case.


I don't own Naruto. And I'm pretty sure I butchered the pairing with some of these lines--others, I love.

---

1. Ring

She shows it to him, and lets out a squeal of pain as he grips that hand in his own, wishing he could destroy this cursed thing.

2. Hero

He was not a hero--no matter how Konoha looked at him, she _knew_ he was _not_ a hero, but she loved him anyways, and maybe he'll save her from this.

3. Memory

Sometimes at night he sees warm eyes full of love, and he desperately tries to push it away, knowing full well they won't go.

4. Box

It's small and plain and black--sometimes at nights he opens it, just to see her and remember.

5. Run

He stands above her, sword raised, and looks at her calm gaze, with something inside him screaming at her to run.

6. Hurricane

He comes home injured, badly, and she rushes out, worried--he just laughs bitterly, how ironic the Uchiha prodigy was beaten by a force of nature.

7. Wings

She feels like a bird with clipped wings, and only he understands--this is why he sets her free.

8. Cold

This was the first time she's seen him sick, and even though it was just a cold, she can't help but worry.

9. Red

As her blood coats his fuingers, he feels a twinge of emotion, and wonders why.

10.Drink

It is always she who brings him a drink while he trains, and he'll have no one else.

11.Midnight

Her eyes were always midnight, never tainted by crimson, and he wanted it to stay that way.

12. Temptation

She seemed so innocent, so forbidden--she was _married_ and his _mother_--that he couldn't resist her.

13. View

"Look,"she whispers,"Isn't it beautiful?"

14. Music

He's suprised to come home to a soft song, and finds her singing, looking for all the world like a young girl again.

15. Silk

She runs her fingers through his hair, teasing him about it's silky texture, and she laughs at his confused expression. only time she's ever seen him flustered was the one time she walked out of the bath, and accidently dropped her towel--he actually _blushed,_ and averted his eyes, muttering,"C-cover yourself, okaa-san."

17. Promise

When he is a child, she promises him that he'll always be first in her heart--when Sasuke is born, he isn't so sure.

18.Dream

Some mornings he wakes up, wondering if it was all a dream.

19.Candle

It's dark, with a single light, they can hear the Kyuubi raging, and she finds herself hoping he'll become scared, and need to be comforted.

20. Talent

He had a talent, among his many others, to make her flush, to moan, and beg--a talent Fugaku lacked.

21.Silence

He never talked much, but that was alright, as it was a welcome reprieve from the world.

22.Journey

She feels her heart swell as she watches her son make his first journey, from the crib to her.

23.Fire

She sees the desire burning in his cold eyes, and longs to respond with more then the gaze she gives him back.

24.Strength

Her calm, quiet strength is something only a mother has, and she is the only one he would consider 'stronger' then him.

25.Mask

It suprises both of them when she reaches up, slids off his ANBU mask, and even more so when she presses her lips to his.

26.Ice

He does only one more thing before leaving, and that was to stroke her cheek as he has done many a time before while she slept--only this time, she was cold as ice.

27.Fall

As a child, she had always caught him the rare times he had fallen--now, watching her slow descent, his hands ache to catch her.

28.Forgotten

He has a feeling Sasuke was long forgotten his reason for revenge, but he still remembers her warm eyes and soft lips.

29.Dance

It's just another afternoon when Itachi grabs his mother's hands and pull sher into a dance--only he knows what will befall her that vening, and this is his way of apologizing.

31.Sacred

Sometimes, he wonders is there is a heaven, and if she's in it--only to admonish himself for listening to Hidan too much.

32.Farewell

Before every mission, in the brief moments no one is watching, she'd sneak him a kiss and smile.

33. World

She smiles as she looks down at the child in her arms, and in the whole world it is as if it is only the two of them as he lets out a smile back.

34.Formal

She smiles as she looks down at him as he tugs on the sleeve of her formal kimono with a solemn face, thinking,_"How precious he is!"_

35. Fever

After feeling the heat from her forehead, he leads her to her bed, and lays a cool cloth on her forehead--it was the first and only time she's seen him do something like this, and she wonders why.

36.Laugh

Smiles came easy to her, but she souldn't ever laugh--unless it was her eldest trying to make her.

37.Lies

"I'll take care of you forever,"he promises when she's pregnant with Sasuke--she remembers this the exact moment his blade slides into her stomach.

38.Forever

One day, he knows, he will be blind--when that day comes, he'll be haunted by her image forever.

39.Overwhelmed

When he becomes ANBU captain, she knows she should be overwhelmed with pride--instead, she is filled with worry.

40.Whisper

At nights, she'd sneak into his room as he slept, and tell him in a low voice everything--years later, he wonders what is missing from his sleep.

41.Wait

He was ready to kill them at the age of eleven, but he didn't do so until he was thirteen--though why he waited so long, he doesn't know--or doesn't _want_ to know.

42.Talk

One day he just stalks into the kitchen, and asks her to speak, so she tells him about everything under the sun--she later thinks to herself that she had never seen herself so relaxed.

43.Search

Long after he killed her, he tried to find that same--was it an _emotion_?--he had around her, and failed.

44.Hope

Truthfully, she didn't have much hope for the future of the Uchiha clan, and as she looked into his eyes in the end, she understood his reasoning, even if she didn't accept his method.

45.Eclipse

As one of Deidara's birds fly up and explode, blocking the sun in a huge supernova, he was struck with a memory of her, and her love of fireworks.

46.Gravity

It became harder to breather, and it was as though she was held down by and unseen force to the ground; even then, she struggled to keep her eyes open on him so he'd be the last thing she'd ever see.

47.Highway

He gives one look back before he leaves Konoha for good--he knows he's left his heaven when he killed her, and he's now starting on the highway to hell.

48.Unknown

She smiles as he looks at her with those eyes, looking into an unknown world, yet far to wise for an infant--she doesn't understand what that woman meant when she said something was wrong with him.

49.Lock

As she watched Fugaku lock the door, she wanted to laugh, as if a simple mechanism could protect him from the Uchiha prodigy, the monster that the Uchiha's themselves created.

50.Breathe

As she took her last breath, and stilled, and became no more, he felt something die inside himself as well.


End file.
